Reunion
by 783c9v3s
Summary: Five years ago her life changed forever. Everything she does is for her son. But what happens when the father wants to come back in the picture? And what if he doesn't actually know that his son exists? (Not a drama)
1. Chapter 1

_East High_

_Class of 2007_

_Celebrating our Five Year Reunion_

Gabriella looked down at the envelop in horror.

It had already been five years since she graduated from that hell hole, and now she was going to have to go back.

She looked up at her best friend, Ryan, who was smirking like a jackass. "No."

His smirk fell and he picked up the envelop she threw at him. "We have to go. This is the chance to show everyone how much you've changed."

"I haven't changed." Gabriella said with a bit of confusion.

Ryan practically rolled his eyes. "I meant physically."

A frown appeared on her face, more confusion evident. "I haven't changed physically either."

"You don't wear glasses anymore; you don't wear clothes that make you look fat, and you've learned to refrain from talking dork…Because of me, and my brilliant wardrobe skills, you look like a fucking model."

What Ryan said was true. Gabriella used to be called geeky Gabi because of her glasses, her extensive knowledge of Lord of the Rings and Game of Thrones, old movies, and generally everything. She also has fairly big breasts, and she would always wear giant shirts, making her look a little fat, when in fact, she had a perfect hourglass figure, a very nice ass, and slender legs.

Since she didn't fit in with any of the cliques, nor did she want to. She had one friend, Ryan Evans. He was the only gay person in school, at least openly. And Gabriella was his only friend too. They met in the fifth grade, and became inseparable ever since. Ryan was bullied constantly, as was Gabriella, even by his own sister, whom he's lost contact with. But they stuck together and made it through with smiles on their faces.

They went to BU for two years before transferring to NYU, and while Gabriella graduated early and became a teacher, Ryan became a star on Broadway. Currently starring in the hit show Les Miserables, Ryan is a star. Gabriella has a special seat reserved for every one of his opening nights.

But when college started, Ryan wanted to get Gabriella in the dating scene. He threw out all her clothes, bought her new, sexy outfits, high heels, makeup, and introduced her to eye contacts. Suffice to say, Gabriella was the hottest girl on campus.

She looked down at herself and had to admit that she did look a lot different than she did in high school. And she was really curious as to what happened to the people who terrorized her.

But things are different now.

"Mommy!"

She turned just as her son jumped into her arms. He seemed shaken up. "What's wrong?"

She leaned back and tamed his shaggy dark brown hair. "There's a spider on my bed."

Ryan jumped back with a screech. "Oh god, go kill it. Kill it, kill it."

Gabriella sighed, taking her sons hand and bringing him back to his room. She turned on the light and saw the spider on his bed. "Oh, sweetie, it's just a daddy long legs. They're nice spiders, they don't hurt people." She decided to omit the fact that they're extremely poisonous, but just don't have mouths big enough to bite.

"Really?"

She picked him up and put him back in the bed, taking the spider off and bringing the blanket back up. "Yes, Eric. Without spiders like daddy long legs, there'd be too many flies and mosquitoes."

He made a face. "I don't like mosquitos."

She giggled lightly, kissing the top of his head. "Goodnight sweetie."

He smiled up at her, his blue eyes fluttering shut. "Goodnight mommy."

When she came back to the living room, she was treated by Ryan standing on the couch, squirming. "Is it dead?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Yes."

Ryan quickly composed himself, acting as if he didn't just freak out over something tiny. "So, we hire a babysitter for two days, we go to the reunion, bitch slap those bitches, and come home."

After a few breaths, she finally relented. "You're suggesting that we fly to Albuquerque tomorrow, so we can go party with the people who made our lives a living hell, on Saturday."

Ryan smiled. "Trust me. Saturday night is going to be awesome."

.

**Yes, it's another Gabi had a baby story and I bet you already know who the father is. But it's not entirely a drama; I intend to use a lot of humor.**

**Just a little introduction. The next chapter will be much longer.**

**I know there wasn't any mention of Troy in this chapter, but trust me; he's huge part of this story. Also if you like Sharpay, you probably won't like this story, cause she's a bitch in this, and only has a very small part.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aren't these things supposed to be every ten years, not five?" Gabriella complained as they stood outside the school.

Gabriella was getting cold feet at the last second, and Ryan was trying to convince her to go in. She looked amazing, with a light blue dress that went to her thighs and flowed, it really accented her curves and breasts, a black belt that went around her midsection that looked very fashionable, and a black cardigan, seductress makeup, and black fuck me heels. It was like a mix between casual and fancy, but she somehow made it look classy, and elegant.

He was very proud of his work. She's like his resume if a _pimp my wardrobe_ show is ever created.

Which he would totally win by the way.

But he couldn't figure out why she was so nervous. The idea of seeing their former bullies crossed his mind. But that didn't make much sense, because being bullied never really affected Gabriella.

But then, after a few moments, he realized what it was. "You think Troy Bolton's going to be in there."

Gabriella froze, not expecting Ryan to figure it out so soon. "I don't care if he's in there or not."

Ryan practically jumped. "This is perfect. He's going to see how unbelievable fucking gorgeous you look, and you get to get back at him for making your life miserable."

"He didn't make my life miserable. He just made fun of me. Sharpay made my life miserable. Being thrown against lockers and into a fountain isn't really great for someone who bruises like a peach." Gabriella explained, feeling more and more nervous.

Ryan only grinned. "This is the chance. Do you know how many girls would die to be in your position? Getting revenge on their high school crush that they never got to be with because he was an asshole."

Gabriella held up a finger. "I did not have a crush on him."

Ryan linked his arm with hers as they started to walk into the gymnasium. "I wouldn't blame you. He's smokin…Even so, I wouldn't mind seeing that guy be taken down a peg. You know, I hear he's a famous athlete."

Gabriella giggled lightly. Ryan doesn't watch, or known anything about sports. "He's a college basketball player, everyone thinks he's the next Magic Johnson, or Larry Bird. He's gonna be drafted to the NBA soon."

"See. You've been keeping tabs on him, you did like him."

"I watch ESPN." She defended, telling the truth.

They walked up to the gymnasium doors, seeing Kelsi Neilson at a table handing out name tags. She was wearing a red halter top dress. Kelsi was never really their friend, but Gabriella always thought that she had a little crush on Ryan. "Hello Kelsi." Ryan said in a little sing song voice. It seemed he was in a very good mood.

Kelsi blushed as she handed him his name tag. "Hi Ryan. It's nice to see you again". She turned to Gabriella, silent for a moment before asking, "Did you go here?"

Gabriella glared at Ryan when he chuckled. "Gabriella Montez."

Kelsi's eyes widened as she looked Gabriella up and down. "Oh, wow." She whispered under her breath, quickly looking though the names and handing Gabriella hers. "Have fun." She called out as they entered the gym.

Almost immediately after they entered, Gabriella made a bee line to the bar. "Scotch please." The bartender handed her a glass while Ryan just laughed silently.

"I'll have a Margarita." Ryan said daintily as he placed his hands on the counter.

"Pussy." Gabriella teased as downed her drink before asking for another one. He rolled his eyes with a smile before taking a quick look around and spotting his damn sister.

"There she is. That bitch…She still looks like a Primadonna."

Gabriella turned around, but instead of seeing Sharpay, her eyes locked with the blue irises she used to long for. He looked even more handsome, if that was possible. His hair was a still shaggy, only a little darker. And his muscles seemed a little more defined. He was wearing a simple suit without a tie that he somehow managed to make look both casual and formal.

They stared at each other for a little while, replaying the last time they saw each other and comparing their memories to the picture in front of them, only breaking eye contact when Ryan pulled Gabriella to the side. "Did you have a thing with Troy Bolton?" It was obvious he saw them boring into each other's souls.

Gabriella blinked a few times, still feeling a little dazed. "He kissed me during a tutoring session, senior year."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ryan asked, shocked and a little hurt that his best friend would keep something so monumental from him for so long.

Her eyes weren't really focused. As if she was remembering the moment. "It was a mistake."

Ryan looked back to see Troy still looking at her. "Well what happened?"

_2007_

"_Troy, please pay attention. I've got better things to do then tutor someone who's not listening." Eighteen year old Gabriella said as she snapped her fingers in front of Troy's eyes._

_This was their third tutoring session. It was after school, and no one else was in the library with them, unless you count the five hundred year old librarian. Which no one does._

_He was just looking at her blankly, his mind obviously on other things, probably basketball. "Like what?"_

_Gabriella didn't really appreciate the teasing in his voice. "The new South Park episode comes on in thirty minutes and it-." Troy chuckled with a scoff, making her furrow her brows in annoyance. "Okay, I don't need this. Goodbye."_

_She stood up and stacked her books. But she stopped when Troy grabbed her hand. "Wait. I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you." He looked sincere, like he really didn't want her to go. Gabriella raised an eyebrow, looking down at his hand holding her back. This wasn't a side of Troy she was used to, especially when he smiled at her like that._

_It scared her a bit._

"_I have to go anyway." She yanked her hand out of his and started walking out._

_Considering that they were in the back and she isn't very fast, she didn't get very far before Troy stopped her. He stood in front of her, backing her up into a giant bookshelf. "Don't." He was so close, towering over her as he put his arms up, trapping her._

_She was so confused. What the hell was happening right now?_

"_What are you doing?" Her voice was a little shaky. He stared into her eyes for a few moments, frustration written on his face._

_Without warning, he took her glasses off. "You have really beautiful eyes." His voice was soft. "Can I kiss you?"_

"_What? No, you can't kiss me." Gabriella said with a little squeak after realizing what he said._

_He started leaning down anyway. Pausing for a moment as their lips brushed softly. Her eyes closed as an unknown pleasure shuddered through her. Then she felt his lips pressed against hers softly, and a whole new pleasure went through her. After a moment she felt his lips retract. It was so chaste, and simple. A soft kiss, like siblings would have. And yet, it was without a doubt, the most amazing feeling she's ever experienced._

_Her eyes were still closed, and for a moment, she thought she was dreaming. But then she heard a little chuckle._

_Her eyes snapped open, and his grin infuriated her. With a huff, she pushed him back. "Asshole." She muttered as she picked up her backpack, trying to ignore the tingle on her lips._

_Troy looked taken aback for a moment. "What? Hey wait." He grabbed her hand again as she started to leave, this time pulling her back to his chest. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. But, please don't leave."_

_There was no way that this could be real. He's never spoken to her like this before, with such gentleness. It was freaking her out. "No." She muttered before attempting to leave._

_But he wouldn't let her go. "Okay fine. I've wanted to kiss you since you started tutoring me…actually; I've wanted you since I saw you at the beach this summer." Her eyes widened at his confession. She couldn't recall seeing him or anyone else from school over the summer. "You were wearing a black bikini top and surf shorts."_

_Her eyes unfocused as she replayed the entire summer in her head. She remembered wearing that outfit swimming. Ryan had lost a bet the night before and had to wear a bright yellow speedo…Though he wasn't too upset about it. "You were in California this summer?"_

_Troy nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. "Only for a few days…You have big tits."_

_She frowned at his use of words, taking at quick glance down at herself and how her breasts made her shirt look bigger than it was, also making her look a little heavy. "Troy, what are you doing?"_

_He sighed. "I don't know. I just…schools over in a in a month, and I realized that if I'd ever want to kiss you, it'd be now or never."_

_Her head did a little shake, as if she didn't believe him. "__**You**__, are attracted to me?" Isn't that against his code or something?_

_There was something in his eyes though, he was holding something back. And she was almost a little scared of what he might say._

"_Yes, I suppose I am." His eyes darkened as he leaned down towards her lips. "Do you know what I do with girls that I'm attracted to?" She shook her head, eyes glazing over. "I fuck them."_

"Oh my god. Troy is Eric's father, isn't he?"

There was no point in denying it now. "See, this is why I didn't want to come. I knew this would happen."

Five years of keeping her secret, and just like that, in one night, the cat's out of the bag. They've only been here fifteen minutes.

Ryan's eyes narrowed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom. He practically shoved the girl that was in there out the door. "Out bitches."

Another girl quickly rushed out, giving them a weird look. "Hey." Gabriella waved at her casually.

"Did he rape you?" Ryan asked, his tone soft, his eyes sympathetic.

She made a face. "No. He didn't rape me. He's not that kind of guy."

"How could you not tell me!"

She winced slightly at the volume of his voice. He went from timid to enraged in seconds. "I'm sorry." She didn't sound too sorry.

Ryan was livid. "I can't believe this. Every time a new dinosaur bone is found, I have to hear about it. But you don't tell me that you lose your virginity? And to Troy Bolton no less! I told you when I lost mine. I gave you every detail. And you give me zilch. You could have at least told me you had lost it…I had to assume you were the Virgin Mary for a while."

"I was embarrassed. I had sex with Troy Bolton. I was officially on his bimbo list. He didn't talk to me after. I'm pretty sure I only saw him four more times until graduation, and he wouldn't even look at me…You know I don't put a lot of emphasis on sex, so I forgot about it, it wasn't that big of a deal. And I thought that it would just go away." Ryan's eyes softened. "And then I found out I was pregnant. I knew I wouldn't start showing until after the summer, so I kept it a secret."

Ryan shifted slightly, feeling a little guilty for yelling. "Now that I think about it, Eric looks exactly like Troy. I just guessed that the weirdo who always hung around the computer lab was the father."

She smacked his shoulder. "Gross. His hair was so greasy, and he sounded like a snake. I may have been awkward, but I wasn't desperate."

"I am glad you told me you were pregnant though. That means a lot. I love you, you know that. You're my boo."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that."

Ryan pinched her shoulder, giving her a small smile to tell her that he wasn't mad anymore. "So what are you gonna do?"

"Nothing. He didn't even bother to say hi after we had sex, so I doubt very much that he'd care. Eric means the world to me, you know that. He's the most important thing in my life, but he doesn't need any drama. Besides, Troy probably has a girlfriend, and it's not like he and Eric are ever going to meet…I don't think he needs to know."

She could see that Ryan was holding his tongue on the matter. "I don't know. Did you see the way he was looking at you?" He held up his hands in defense at her glare. "Okay, whatever you decided. No matter how good the drama would be."

She washed her hands and flicked some water at him as she walked out. "Drama queen."

Ryan flinched away from the water. "That is not properly filtered." He yelled out as he followed her.

"Hello little brother."

Ryan yelped as his sister stepped in front of them. She was wearing a tight periwinkle dress with spaghetti straps. "I don't know why you call me little. You're only two minutes older than me."

Sharpay rolled her eyes at him before giving Gabriella a big smile. "Well, if it isn't geeky Gabi. I almost didn't recognize you. Did you lose weight?"

Gabriella smiled back, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Hi Sharpay, I almost didn't recognize you either, that's a really good nose job."

Sharpay's smile faltered for a moment. "I suspect this is my brothers doing." Her hand motioned to all of Gabriella, implying that she was no longer a mess.

"Yes, your wildly successful Broadway brother decided to change my wardrobe." Again, Sharpay's smile faltered. "But how are you doing? Last I heard you were working as a waitress in LA."

"My agent just got me an audition for a movie with Channing Tatum actually; I've already gotten a callback." It was painfully obvious that the blond was lying.

Ryan scoffed, but shied away when his sister sneered at him. "I'm sorry Sharpay, but we want to enjoy our reunion tonight, so we're going to stop talking to you now. You're kind of a bitch."

Sharpay was shocked by Gabriella's words. She never expected the girl she used to tease and make fun of would treat her this way. Yes, she might have wanted to tease Gabriella a little tonight, but she didn't expect the weirdo from high school to show up looking like a sexy new woman. "You-"

"Enjoy the porn industry." And with a tiny wave, they walked away, leaving the shocked blonde alone.

"Wow, I almost can't believe that just happened." Ryan said with an excited squeal as he took a sip of his margarita.

Gabriella shrugged. "She's a bitch, you know that. Always has been, always will be."

Ryan giggled. "At least you put her in her place, and put me on a pedestal." He wasn't going to lie, when Gabriella called him a wildly successful Broadway star, he felt a sense of pride, and seeing his sisters face when she heard it made him elated. Growing up hearing Sharpay tell him that she'll end up successful and he wouldn't really made him want it more.

Gabriella checked her phone for the time. "I've got to call the babysitter so I can say goodnight to Eric."

Ryan nodded with a smile. "I understand. Go. Leave me. Be a mother."

She gave him a little pinch before walking out, giving Kelsi a little wave. She pressed the babysitters contact and waited patiently on the grass.

"_**Hello?"**_

"Hi Mrs. Sanders, I just called to say goodnight to Eric."

The phone shuffled for a moment before she was greeted by the most adorable voice in the world. **"Hi mommy."**

She smiled, picturing him in front of the TV with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, probably watching the discovery channel special on sharks. "Hi baby."

"**I miss you."**

"I miss you too sweetie. Don't worry, I'll be home tomorrow. And I'll make you your favorite dinner."

"**Mrs. Sanders won't read me the Hobbit. She says it's too scary."**

Gabriella let out a little chuckle. "And we'll finish the Hobbit too."

"**Okay. I love you mommy."**

"Goodnight baby, I'll see you tomorrow."

She ended the call with a little sigh. Wishing she was at home with her son instead of at this stupid reunion. The day she found out she was pregnant was when her life really changed. Everything she did, and will do, is for him. And she'd never change that, she loves her son so much. She loved him the moment she found out about him. She cried was when he was born and she held him in her arms for the first time. His blue eyes were certainly a delightful surprise, but she wouldn't change a thing about him, no matter how much he reminded her of his father.

With another sigh, she put her phone back in her purse and turned around. Only to come face to face with the same blue eyes she was just thinking about.

"Troy."

.

**I've decided to keep this story kind of short. It's probably only going to be about ten chapters, maybe a little more, and they won't be too long.**


	3. Chapter 3

With another sigh, she put her phone back in her purse and turned around. Only to come face to face with the same blue eyes she was just thinking about.

"Troy." She breathed out, trying to give him a small smile.

He took a step towards her. "Hi."

She didn't know why he was out here talking to her, but she wasn't going to question it. When it came to Troy, she didn't know what to think. "Hi."

"Was that your boyfriend?" He tried to sound casual, but she could hear the jealousy in his voice, and that confused her even more.

Now she could say yes, and get out of the situation easy. The main thing here is that Troy cannot find out about Eric. And if she lied then she'd have to keep lying, and then probably make up background stories, and then make a fake Facebook page just in case he wanted to check her story out.

"No. No that was my…nephew. His mother is sick so I called to check in."

She went with a lie, but a simpler lie that didn't require creation. Now, **if** she had a sister she would feel less guilty about it

"Oh." His eyes softened as he took another step towards her. "You look great by the way."

She looked up at him, still amazed at how tall he is. "So do you."

Their eyes connected and he smiled. "I see you don't wear glasses anymore."

Her hand came up to her eyes, touching the nonexistent glasses that she usually has to push up the bridge of her nose. "Oh, yeah, Ryan hid my glasses from me for a while so I had to wear my contacts. I'm used to them now, they're okay."

"I'm actually really glad that you came."

The way his eyes raked over her made her shiver. "Really?" She looked down, suddenly feeling like she was eighteen years old again.

He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah. I never liked the way I left things with us."

Oh dear lord. He brought it up. He actually, vocally, brought up what happened between them.

"Oh?" She gulped finally looking up to meet the blue eyes that use to haunt her dreams.

"I was a stupid high school kid."

She chuckled lightly. "It's only been five years Troy." He was making it sound like he's matured over the ages.

Troy chuckled too, shoving a hand in his pocket. She could tell from his body language that he's nervous, but she couldn't figure out why. "I know, but I really have changed, a lot."

She didn't like where this was going. "That's nice."

"I've wanted to talk to you for a while now, and I was kind of hoping that you'd come here tonight so I could get the chance…to tell you I'm sorry." He sounded so sincere, and real. "I'm really sorry."

Gabriella was so confused right now. "For what?"

He took another step towards her, but this time, she took a step back, needing space between them. "I really liked you our senior year, and after you started tutoring me I started liking you more. I didn't mean to corner you in the library and jump you, I just couldn't control myself. And then I freaked out after we had sex, because I…I think I liked you _too_ much."

He was being so blatant about the whole thing. It was shocking her into silence. "Oh." She breathed out, feeling a little overwhelmed. She was not prepared for this.

"I was just a stupid kid, and I avoided you for the rest of the year. I didn't even say goodbye. But I want you to know that you were amazing, the most incredible experience of my life. I was just too stupid to…"

She zoned out as he continued rambling. She couldn't believe this was happening. If anything, she expected polite small talk, and then a polite goodbye. No one was supposed to mention the past, and no one was supposed to start confessing things.

He wouldn't stop talking, and it was scaring her a little. "Troy." He stopped, looking at her with a shy smile. "Why are you telling me this?"

He took a deep breath, and she tried to prepare herself because he was obviously going to say something momentous.

"I was drafted. I'm going to be playing for the Nicks…So I'm moving to New York."

Oh god.

"I heard you live there too, and it's not that big of a city, we'll obviously run into each other more than once."

It's a dream. This is all a dream, she'll be waking up soon to go to the reunion, and Troy isn't really moving to the city she lives in.

"I was wondering if you'd like to be friends."

She blinked a few times, knowing that he'd look at her weirdly if she pinched herself. "I already have friends." Her voice held no emotion. She didn't know what emotion she felt at the moment.

He grinned. "There's no room for me?"

With a deep breath, she crossed her arms and said, "Troy. You poured a whole can of paint on me sophomore year, and I had to walk around all day, orange." He frowned slightly, looking genuinely guilty. "The fact that you think I would want to be your friend is laughable…and a little insulting."

He opened his mouth to say something, but Ryan suddenly came out, interrupting them.

"Hey Gabs, what's taking you so long, I was starting to wor-…Is everything okay?" He asked when he saw Troy next to her.

Gabriella sighed, looking at Troy one last time. "Yeah, everything's fine. Let's go." Ryan nodded, not questioning the reason, only grabbing the keys and leading her to the car.

"Gabriella, wait."

But she didn't.

She got in the car and Ryan immediately started it, backing out and driving away, leaving Troy alone to watch them ride off.

"What happened?" Ryan asked as he looked into the rearview mirror and saw the school fade away into the night.

Gabriella sunk into the chair, holding her head. "I have no idea. He came outside and started talking to me, and then he was telling me that he really liked me in high school…And then he said that he's moving to New York."

Ryan's eyes widened. "What?"

"What am I going to do? He's obviously going to find out about Eric."

He bit his lip, knowing his next words probably won't be well received. "Would that be such a bad thing?"

It was silent for a moment, Ryan was a little afraid that he went too far.

She slowly turned her head towards him, her eyes wide. "What?"

"Well, think about it, Eric's getting older, he's coming to the point where he's gonna start asking who his father is. And I think he should know that Troy's his father. It'd be good for him to have a father. As much as I love Eric, I think it'd be good for him to have a manly guy in his life too, one that can teach him how to tackle bait, and screw a wrench on a car."

"You have weird notions about straight men."

He rolled his eyes. "My point is, maybe Troy being in Eric's life could be a good thing."

Gabriella shook her head. "Okay. Let's pretend for a moment that you're straight. You have sex with a woman, and then five years later, you learn that she had your baby. She didn't tell you. Never rang you up to say _hey, guess what, we have a baby_. You've missed five years of your child's life, and you don't know anything about him…How do you feel?"

"Pretty pissed."

"Exactly, you'd feel angry. Now imagine Troy, a celebrity, with money and power. Don't you think he'd do something about it…like take Eric away from me?"

Ryan gasped. "What? Troy would never do something like that."

She pointed at him accusingly. "You barely know him."

"Troy doesn't seem like the type of guy that would take a child away from a loving mother."

Gabriella sighed, not wanting to think about it anymore. "Let's go to the airport, see if we can get a flight back home in a few hours."

Ryan nodded, a little disappointed with how the evening turned out. "Okay. That's fair."

She saw the spark in his eye fade out, and reached over to pat his knee. "Hey. We had a good time…until the end. I think this was successful evening…until the end."

He smiled. "Yeah, I'll never forget that look on Sharpay's face."

"See. Now all we have to do is forget about Troy, and everything will go back to normal.

.

"Oh, goodness, you're back."

Gabriella smiled at the older lady. "Hi Mrs. Sanders."

Ryan put their bags down. "We decided to come back early."

The elderly woman smiled at them as she got up from the couch. "It's fine. Eric is such a bright young boy, it's always a pleasure."

Gabriella felt a small sense of pride. "Well thank you for looking after him."

She waved them off as she started walking out. "Of course. You're such a nice couple, anytime."

Gabriella let out a giggle when she left. "She thinks we're together."

Ryan stretched a little. "There's a reason I won that Tony Gabs, I can be anything."

She rolled her eyes, giving him a pat on the back. "Okay, goodnight."

She opened Eric's door to see him sleeping. She stood there for a moment, watching him with a sad smile. He looks so much like his father, it frightening.

"Mommy?"

He reached out tiredly; obviously they sort of woke him up when they were talking in the hall.

"I'm here honey." She cooed as she sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his blanket up and stroking his head softly.

His eyes fluttered slightly open. "You're home?"

She laid down next to him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head next to his. "Yes I am. Go back to sleep."

"Okay." Eric fell asleep again, cuddling against his mother.

Gabriella took a deep breath and held her son as he slept. She knew someday she'd look back and realize this was a bad idea. But she had to keep her son away from Troy Bolton, as long as she could.

.

**Like I said, they're going to be kind of short.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Someone pointed out to me that I spelt "Knicks" wrong, and I didn't even realize it, so thank you for doing that **

.

"Troy!"

He smiled at her…Actually smiled at her.

"Hi." He sounded so causal, as if he wasn't showing up at her apartment unannounced and uninvited.

It's been about three weeks since the reunion, and somehow he's gotten more handsome.

"What are you doing here?"

He didn't seem very happy with her response. "I moved here last week, just a block away actually, a nice little coincidence. So when I found out you live here I decided to come over and say hi." She didn't even notice that one of his hands was behind his back until he brought it around with a bottle. "I brought you a-" The door slammed shut in his face. "bottle of wine."

He let out a small chuckle, picturing her with her back against the door, a shocked look on her face. "Fuck." He heard faintly.

He knocked again, grinning. "I'm not leaving until you let me in. Do you know how rude it is to refuse a guest with wine?"

She could not believe he was here. She wasn't prepared for this. And him moving down the street was no accident. That son of a bitch looked her up. Out of all the apartments in New York City, he just so _happens_ to get one a block away from her, that is _no_ coincidence.

"Why are you here?" She asked through the door.

She heard his chuckle and wanted to scream. "Have we really resorted to this? Talking through a door?" When she didn't answer, he chuckled again. "Kind of childish isn't it?" His voice suddenly turned soft, as if he was suddenly serious. "I just want to talk…please."

It's 2:15. That means Eric will be done with school in fifteen minutes. Ryan's picking him up, and she has no doubt that Troy won't leave until she lets him in, and if he's out there when Eric comes home, he's gonna see it. Eric looks exactly like Troy, there's no way he could miss it.

With a deep breath, she opened the door. "You've got ten minutes."

He gave her a smile, holding out the bottle. "Wine?"

She looked at it for a moment before grabbing it and going to the kitchen to pour herself a glass. "I guess it can't hurt." There was no way she could get through this completely sober.

Troy took a look around. It was a nice loft, very spacy. There were books all over the place, an Xbox by the TV, and a hallway which he assumed led to the rooms. "Nice place."

He turned towards the kitchen and saw her staring at the bottle, waiting for it to breathe. But she couldn't wait very long, and filled her glass. He watched her drown the drink before pouring herself more.

She looked up at him as she brought the glass up to her lips, about to take another, long, sip. "Oh." She brought the glass back down at his amused look. "…Can I offer you a glass?"

"If there's any left." He teased as she turned to get him a glass, gritting her teeth as she did so.

It felt a little awkward for her, but he wouldn't stop grinning. "Thank you for this, it tastes pretty good…I hope it wasn't too expensive."

He shrugged. "It's just wine."

"I never drink wine." She said, a little bit harsher than she intended.

Troy's eyes landed on the empty beer bottles lined up against the counter. "I see."

She wanted to slap that smirk off his face. "Why are you here Troy?"

"I told you. I just moved into the city, and I wanted to say hi." She gave him a look. "Okay fine. I wanted to talk to you about what happened at the reunion."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!

"Nothing happened at the reunion."

He set the glass down. "I was trying to talk to you, but I didn't get to finish."

She crossed her arms, suddenly feeling very nervous about all this. "I had to leave."

Why was this happening? Why was he doing this? Aren't guys supposed to hate talking about things?

"I already apologized-"

"There was nothing to apologize for."

"And I know that no matter how many times I do it won't make much of a difference-"

"I never asked for an apology."

"But I want us to start over. I'd really like it if we can be friends." He finished with a confident smile.

She stared at him for a moment. "Troy, I already told you, I don't want to be your friend." Why couldn't he take a hint? "You were mean to me in high school, and then you had sex with me, for reasons that I don't know, and then avoided me for the rest of the year…You literally hadn't said a nice thing to me until that day in the library. You barely even spoke to me the entire time I knew you. Our thirty minute tutoring sessions was the most time we had spent together, ever! And it ended with you taking my virginity, on the ground, in the back of the library."

He winced. "I think you're making it sound a little worse than-"

Gabriella's eyes widened at his words, and she quickly cut him off, harshly. "No, I'm not. I'm actually making it sound like a fucking fairytale compared to reality."

Okay. So, maybe she was being a bit dramatic. But he didn't know about Eric, and she was angry, and nervous, and all these pent up feelings of frustration were coming up. And Ryan will be home, with Eric, in twenty minutes.

He seemed genuinely guilty, and that was making her even more frustrated. "You remembered a lot of things."

Oh, she was so done with acting like she cared. "Well, yes Troy, a girl tends to remember everything about losing her virginity, especially if it was to a guy that confused the shit out of her."

That seemed to make him feel terrible, and she admittedly regretted her choice of words a bit. "Oh god…I never even asked you if you wanted to do it. I couldn't help myself. Ever since I saw you in that bikini, all I could think about was you. When the moment came, I took it; I didn't even ask if you wanted to be with me like that." He ran a hand through his hair. "Oh shit."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh don't get so dramatic. I didn't protest against it. I was very willing. If I hadn't wanted it, you would have known."

The guilty look vanished. "Then why are you so angry about it." She didn't like his accusing tone.

"I'M NOT!"

This was too much. She couldn't handle this right now.

"Then why can't we be friends?" He yelled back, not as loud though.

Gabriella has never felt this frustrated in all her life; it was proving to be too much. "Because we can't."

"Why not?" His voice was softer this time.

"Why do you want to be my friend anyway? Just because I dress differently now doesn't mean I've changed. I'm still a book worm, and a know-it-all. I still speak Sindarin-"

"I don't know what that is."

She sighed. "It's one of the languages Tolkien created." No response. "Elvish."

He smiled, very amused. "You're such a dork."

"Yes. I am. I am a very big dork. I play Skyrim all time, I love it. I watch Game of Thrones all the time. I love the books, and it's very hard not to give away spoilers. I cried when the Bruins lost the Stanley Cup. I have a very impressive DC comic collection, and every Deadpool issue." His chuckle only fueled her. "I've grown up, but I haven't changed much…Troy, why do you want to be my friend?"

Troy looked at her for a moment, the smile on his face never waning. "I told you at the reunion, I liked you, a little too much. There was a reason."

It was silent for a few moments. Gabriella didn't know what to say. To be honest, she was a little afraid to ask the reason, and the fact that he kept saying he used to like her only made her more nervous.

"It's been ten minutes."

His brow furrowed, confused. "What?"

She put her glass in the sink. "I told you, ten minutes. You have to leave now."

"I didn't think you were being completely serious about that."

She walked over to the door, rubbing her forearm. "Ryan will be home soon."

That seemed to shock him a little. "Ryan?" She nodded. "You live with Ryan Evans?"

She didn't understand why he was suddenly acting like this way. "Yes."

"I thought he was gay."

Her eye roll could not be helped. "Yes. I live with my best friend, who happens to be gay."

Troy visibly relaxed. "Oh…Why do I have to leave then?"

She stilled. Bringing Ryan into this would defiantly be a bad idea, and he'd probably bitch about it. "…I have to grade a lot of papers that are due tomorrow."

"Oh, that's right, you're a teacher."

"Yes. I am. And I have work to do, so if you'll please leave."

"What do you teach?"

She sighed, opening the door. "High school." He gave her a look, prompting her to elaborate. "AP classes. History, and English."

He walked over, slowly. "That's…impressive."

"Thanks." She muttered as he finally made his way through the door. "We can't all be NBA stars."

He stopped and turned around right before going out. So she can't close the door without damaging his nose…But maybe a broken nose would be good for him, get that smirk off his face. "My first game is soon. I can easily get you and Ryan tickets."

She looked up at him with a small shake of her head. "I ca-"

"It's no problem, I just have to ask."

She looked behind her at the clock. "I'm sorry Troy, but I don't go out in the evenings."

He raised an eyebrow, unwilling to believe that a hot twenty three year old spends all her nights at home, and not in a club or a bar. "Why not?"

Gabriella rarely goes out. She hasn't been to a bar in over a year. And she hasn't been to a club in two. "I just don't."

"How do you know it'll be in the evening?"

"Because you're playing the Celtics, and that game starts at six. I'm gonna be watching it on TV."

A slow grin appeared on Troy's face, it looked a little amused, and mocking. "You're a Celtics fan?"

She crossed her arms. "I'm more of a Bruins and a Red Sox fan, but I do also happen to be a Celtics and a Patriots fan."

He racked his brain for a moment. What was her deal with Boston…OH. OH. OH. "You went to BU. Right. I forgot about that." She graduated two years early, and with honors. That's why they moved to New York.

"Yes. I never missed a Bruins game, or a Red Sox game. I got season tickets, cheap, and dragged Ryan to every game with me."

He leaned against the doorframe, trying to buy some extra time. "You don't look like a hockey kind of girl, or a baseball one for that matter…Why don't you like basketball as much?" Screw football and every other sport invented by man. He's a basketball player, she should love basketball!

But she could only shrug. "I just don't. Basketball and football have too many points, and it's too easy to score in basketball. It's much harder in baseball, and hockey…I just like certain sports more than others."

"I don't remember you being very good in gym."

She figured out that he was buying time fifty seconds ago. "Just because I can't play it doesn't mean I can't watch and cheer for it."

It was silent for a moment; his smile was starting to get to her. She pushed him slowly so that he was finally on the other side of the door. "Wait." She paused, her hand on the door, ready to slam. "I'll call you later."

And suddenly he was gone. She didn't get a chance to ask how he'd be able to call her since he doesn't know her number.

.

"Mommy."

Gabriella dropped her papers and stood up, catching her son as he practically jumped into her arms. "What's up baby."

He looked up at her, a bright smile on his face. "I learned a new word today."

She looked up briefly as Ryan hung up his coat and walked over to them. "He's been saying it the whole way home."

"It's a really long word."

She stroked Eric's hair softly. "What is it?"

"Parallelogram." He was so cute trying to say the word. "It's a quadrilateral with two pairs of parallel sides."

Ryan scoffed. "And apparently quadrilateral is an easy word." He chuckled lightly at the memory of his small argument with the young boy.

Gabriella looked down at her son, pushing his shaggy hair out of his eyes. "Why don't you go put your stuff away?"

Eric nodded, his grin reminding her of his father. How did he manage to make it so cute, when Troy made it seem so smug?

Ryan eyed the bottle of wine on the kitchen table. "What's with the wine? You don't drink wine? I've never seen you drink wine."

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Troy was here…He brought it over."

Ryan's eyes widened. "What?" She nodded. "What happened? Why was he here?"

"He's living right down the block from us. Came over to say hi." She didn't know how to feel about all this.

Ryan placed his hand over his chest, breathing deeply. "Oh. My. God."

Gabriella bent down to pile up her papers. "…Yeah." She looked up to see if Eric was coming. "I don't know what to do. What if he meets Eric?"

"He talks like you, but he looks like Troy. There's no mistaking him for any other kid. I mean, Troy might not have been top of the class, but he's not an idiot either. He'd figure it out." Surprisingly, this was not making her feel better.

"He asked me to come to his game tomorrow night…I don't get it. Why is he doing this? Why is he trying so hard? Aren't there hundreds of hot girls that throw themselves at his feet? Ones that didn't give birth to his son."

Ryan bit his lip. "Maybe he's not bullshitting you…Maybe he really does like you, a lot."

She furrowed her brow. "No he doesn't. And it wouldn't matter. He can't just suddenly come back into my life and want to be with me. Besides, we shared one moment together, five years ago."

"Which resulted in you having Eric, who you love more than anything."

She paused for a moment. "You're right…I love him too much to let him go though some drama shit that's my fault."

Ryan didn't like this. "What are you gonna do."

Eric means too much to her. She's not gonna ruin his life just because she doesn't want to deal with Troy. "I'll try and keep them from meeting for as long as possible. But it is gonna happen eventually. We can't leave. Eric goes to school here, and his friends are here…I guess I'll just have to deal with it. I only hope Troy doesn't react too harshly."

Ryan's eyes softened. "Wow. If this was a soap opera you would have been packed and ready to move to another state by now…I'm so proud of you."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as he opened his arms dramatically and hugged her. "…Thanks."

Eric came running out, an excited smile on his face. "Mommy, if I finish my homework early can I stay up and watch a movie? Tomorrow's Friday."

He really is the best kid. When he was a baby he never cried. He learned to walk and talk so fast. He's so smart and curious. And he's got his father's charm. As much as she'd love him to stay young, she can't wait to see him grow up. He's going to be amazing.

"Of course you can sweetie." She giggled lightly as he ran back to his room. "But not too late. It's still a school night."

"With Troy's smoldering good looks and your brains, that kid is gonna be unstoppable." Ryan whistled.

.

**I hate stories where the woman ups and leaves everything behind because they think it's the "right thing to do". In some cases it is, but not all the time. This is not one of them. She's thinking about her son more than herself.**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Is Kevin Garnet gonna make a three point shot momma?"

She looked down at him in her arms, trying to smile as the game was about to start. She was nervous about seeing Troy on TV with Eric watching. "Maybe sweetie."

"Every damn year." Ryan muttered under his breath. Gabriella shot him a small glare for his language. "Do you know how many games we've watched over the past five years? I don't, because it's well over a hundred!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic. I only get eccentric for baseball and hockey season anyway. I promised we'd only watch the games on weekends. I'll even stay up and watch the new Bachelor episode you recorded." Ryan smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but she quickly added, "But I get to comment on how stupid it is." Normally she would have used the word shit, but her son is present.

Ryan sat back with a huff. "Fine. You always do anyway."

"And here come our Nicks." Eric booed with a chuckle, earning a kiss on the forehead from his mother. "And of course, tonight is the debut night for Troy Bolton. He-"

Gabriella hit the mute button and got up. "Anyone want a drink?"

"Juice."

"I'll have some of that wine."

She released a breath. That was harder than she thought it would be. Watching him while with her son was a bit much. Borderline weird. She got a juice box for Eric, and poured some wine in a glass for Ryan. She took a corona out of the fridge for herself and prepared to watch the game.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, putting on a little smile. She handed Eric his juice and practically dropped Ryan's wine in his lap, ignoring his grin. "Okay, now we're ready for the game."

When she hit unmute they weren't talking about Troy anymore. And the game was just about to start. "Who's Troy Bolton mom? Is he on the Knicks? Why were they talking about him? He's not gonna beat us is he?"

She shushed him. "He's a new player. He happens to be very good."

"He also happens to one of the hottest things on the planet." Ryan chimed in. She shot him a small look, telling him to shut up. "If you can bitch about my shows, I can bitch about yours."

"Language!" She scolded, covering her son's ears.

Ryan waved her off. "He's heard worse."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes. "Not from me he hasn't."

Eric sipped his juice with a smile. "It's okay mommy, I know not to listen when uncle Ryan says bad words."

Ryan actually seemed a little apologetic at her glare. "I promise to watch my language a little more. But I can't help it if I'm driving and some asshole cuts me off."

She sighed and kissed the top of her sons head. "Be a good boy and cover your ears when that happens."

Eric let out an adorable giggle as the game started.

.

The game ended fifteen minutes ago. She just finished putting Eric to bed. And Ryan was already hounding her about that stupid Bachelor show.

She grabbed another corona and prepared herself to sit through something that will undoubtedly disgust her.

"Just no laughing. I can deal with your comments, but I can't deal with your laughing."

She rolled her eyes. Ryan and his stupid TV shows. "Fine, fine."

Just before Ryan was about to hit play, her phone started ringing.

He groaned dramatically. "Please, for the love of God, change your ringtone."

It's the theme song for Game of Thrones.

She let it ring for a few moments just to annoy him. "I think it's beautiful."

"Nerd." Ryan muttered.

"Hello?" She answered her phone, giving him a quick pinch.

"Gabriella?"

Her eyes widened, she recognized the voice immediately.

It was Troy!

"I…I'm…I'm sorry, I can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the-" Ryan pinched her back, trying to get some sense into her. "Ouch."

Troy chuckling on the other side of the line cut her off. She was obviously caught. "Very mature."

It was silent for a few moments, Ryan was practically off his seat waiting for what she'd say. "What do you want?"

He chuckled again, a sound she didn't like over the phone. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Congratulations on the game…I'm not happy about it, but you deserve a congratulations at least." She said quickly, wanting to change the subject and hang up.

She heard a loud noise, probably a cheer. "Why don't you come congratulate me in person?" When she didn't say anything he elaborated. "We're having a small celebration for winning the first game of the season, you know, for luck. We're at Joey's Bar…I'd really like it if you came to celebrate with us…with me."

Her breath caught in her throat. She had not expected this. And how the hell did he get her number!

"I ca-"

Ryan grabbed the phone from her. "She'll be there in thirty minutes."

She gaped at him as he hung up. "Ryan!" He ran to her room, Gabriella quickly following. "What the hell!"

He started going through her closet. "You are going."

"I can't go to a Knicks party. I'm a Celtics fan!"

He waved her off. "Excuses excuses. You are going." He laid out a brown dress with spaghetti straps that would go to her thighs and flared out a little, and a black cardigan. He looked it over for a moment before nodding. "We'll go causal, but still a little sexy."

She shook her head. "Ryan, I can't go. You know I can't. Eric-"

"Will be fine. I will stay home and watch him." He finished for her, sitting her down and doing her makeup. "Causal, but still sexy." He repeated slowly as he made her eyes a little dark, but kept her lips natural, just a little gloss.

Arguing felt useless. "Ryan..."

He shushed her. "You haven't been out since forever! You're going."

"You're not gonna let me stay home, are you."

He grinned. "If I have to lock you out of the apartment I will."

.

There were a lot of people, and it wasn't that big of a place.

She couldn't believe she was at a Knicks party. But true to his word, Ryan locked her out when she tried to go back in. She could have sworn she heard him laugh evilly.

The looks she got from the scantily clad girls made her feel very uncomfortable. She was sad to admit that she was the least slutty looking girl here, and the only one with her shoulders covered.

She heard her name called out and turned to see Troy coming towards her. He looked so unbelievably handsome. How is it possible for someone to always look so good? He'd probably look hot as a fuckin zombie.

"You came." He brushed through a few people to get to her, a huge smile on his face. He was practically beaming. "I didn't think you would."

"Well Ryan was very persistent." She said loudly over the music, leaning towards him a little.

He grinned, leaning down towards her. "Remind me to thank him later." He led her over to the bar, giving someone a high-five on the way over. "What do you want to drink?"

"Stella, please."

He looked down at her for a moment with a smile before turning to the bartender. "Hey Joey, two vodka shots and two beers."

Vodka shots? "What?" She stared down at the large shot for a moment. Did he expect her to drink that? "I don't-"

"Come on, we're only twenty three. It's not like we've got kids we have to go home to." That shut her up. She grabbed the shot and downed it. He watched as she then grabbed her beer. "Wow, and I had a whole speech and everything."

"Just because I don't go out doesn't mean I don't drink." Usually it's just beer. But some nights she and Ryan will get a little drunk. Also there's the Game of Thrones drinking game. That always gets her pretty hammered.

But she's always there in the morning for Eric and always there to tuck him in at night. He comes first, no matter what.

"I'm glad you came." He said softly, she almost didn't hear him.

She tipped her beer to him. "Again, you can thank Ryan."

Truth be told, she didn't know how she felt about this. It was all very confusing. But she didn't want him to know that.

"I will."

She turned her head slightly to see him staring at her. She didn't know if it made her uncomfortable or…something else. "Stop."

He leaned towards her. "Stop what?"

"Staring at me."

"Did you enjoy the game?" He asked, unfazed by what she said.

His confidence was always something that amazed her. "I did actually. You weren't that bad."

Troy couldn't remember the last time he felt his nervous and happy and anxious all at the same time. "Does this mean you're a Knicks fan now?"

She scoffed. "Not a chance."

A man suddenly showed up next to Troy and put his arm around him. She knew who it was, she's seen him before.

"Troy, my man, how's it goin?"

Troy gave the guy a smile before introducing him. "Gabriella, this is-"

She cut him off. "I know, Chad Danforth…Good defense tonight."

He bowed his head to her, a little impressed. "And you are…"

Troy cleared his throat, knowing exactly what Chad will say when he finds out. "This is Gabriella Montez."

Chad's eyes widened. "Gabriella Mon-" He stopped short, turning to Troy with raised eyebrows. "This is _the_ Gabriella?"

What the hell does that mean?

Troy grinned sheepishly. "Chad and I went to college together, almost couldn't believe when we got drafted to the same team."

Why was he trying to change the subject? "That's nice."

"It is an honor to meet you. After five years of hearing about you I was starting to believe you didn't exist." What? "I mean, a hot girl with big tits that loves video games, and is incredible in the sack. It just didn't seem possible."

Oh…my…god.

Did she just hear that right?

Troy punched his arm. "Dude!"

Chad held his hands up in defense. "What? I'm being honest. She really does have huge tits. They're incredible."

Her brow furrowed, suddenly feeling very conscious of her breasts.

Troy pushed him away, ignoring his laughter and swearing to cause him some injury later. "Sorry about that."

Oh no, he's not gonna get out of it that easily. "What was he talking about?"

Troy stared at her for a few moments. "Nothing."

Does he think she's stupid? "Ignoring the part about my breasts, why the hell would you keep mentioning me for five years?"

"I told you, I liked you, a lot."

Liked is past-tense! "Troy-"

He quickly cut her off. "Do you want to take a walk?"

What? What is going on! "Um…sure."

It's too loud in here anyway. And the glares she's getting from the girls made her feel like she'll be murdered on the way home.

He took her hand and started leading her outside; she tried very hard to ignore the tingle that ran through her at his touch.

.

The street was empty, and there weren't a lot of cars, which is saying something because this is New York City

They had been walking in silence for a few moments, but Gabriella was starting to get antsy. And on top of that, there was a fluttery feeling in her body that she hadn't felt for a long time.

"You're doing it again." She said softly, staring at the bridge they were getting closer and closer to

"Doing what?" He asked with a chuckle, knowing full well what she was talking about.

Why does he have to sound so smug all the time? "Staring at me."

His eyes lingered on her for an extra moment. "Well you have to stop staring at me then."

What! "I was not staring at you."

"You were undressing me with your eyes." He said teasingly as they walked over to the railing.

She didn't want to smile, but she couldn't help it. "Right, **I** was the one doing that."

"Can't blame you, I mean, a lot of women do it. They can't help themselves." There's that ego again. She knows she shouldn't find it funny.

They stood at the railing for a few moments, looking out at the river in silence. Gabriella looked down, not liking that she was having fun. She isn't supposed to be having fun! "Why did you ask me to come tonight?"

"I wanted to see you." He sounded as if it was an obvious thing.

Oookay. "And why did Chad Danforth say those things?"

He breathed out a laugh, which did **not** sound sexy. "He was really, really drunk."

Damn it Troy! "You're avoiding this." She drawled out, almost teasingly.

"Okay." He gave in with a small chuckle. "I wanted to spend time with you…I like spending time with you." His voice was soft.

She did **not** feel butterflies in her stomach. "Troy…" She started, but was unable to finish. How do you answer something like that?

He kept his eyes on the river. "I didn't just _like_ you in high school…I was in love with you." She sucked in a breath. "I tried to forget about you. I tried really hard." He started twiddling with his thumbs. "I'm not gonna lie, there were a lot of girls…a lot."

Oh god, this was really happening right now. "I-"

But he wouldn't let her cut in. He needed to finish. "But none of them could even compare to you."

She shook her head. "Troy. Stop." He needs to stop. Now!

He finally turned to her, and she lost her voice as his blues eyes stared into her. "I'm still in love with you."

Fuck.

"Oh."

It was silent for a moment before he let out a chuckle. "Is that all you have to say?"

What can she possibly say to that? "What do you want me to say?"

His shrug was so adorable it hurt. "I don't know. Something…anything." He took a step closer to her. "I've waited five years to tell you I love you."

Oh god, he said it again.

He loves her. He really loves her.

Troy-fucking-Bolton fucking loves her.

"I'm…I…I have to go."

She turned to leave, this was too much. But he caught her hand and spun her around, catching her lips with his.

Her eyes widened in shock as she froze. She did not expect this.

But oh wooooow.

His lips felt so good, just as she remembered.

…Maybe…A little kiss couldn't hurt…right?

She couldn't hold in her little whimper as he pulled her closer, moving his lips against hers gently.

She hated to admit that she sometimes dreams about what happened between them. He had been so gentle with her in the beginning, knowing it was her first time. But for some reason, she didn't want him to be so gentle. Maybe it's because it's been so long since she's felt his touch.

Her hands came up to cup his face, pushing her lips harder against his.

A low groan came from Troy, the noise snapping her out of her daze.

She pulled back with a small gasp. Immediately scolding herself for losing control like that. It was a quick kiss, but good god, it was incredible.

His eyes were staring down at her, a tiny smile on his face. "That was…amaz-"

"I have to go." She said quickly, turning away.

He watched her run towards the street to hail a cab. Wanting to run after her, but knowing he shouldn't. "I'll call you." He called out as she opened the taxi door.

That damn smile was still on his face.

.

**Okay, I hope you like it so far, please review.**

**I know it feels like it's going fast, but sometimes lots of days pass between chapters. Also, I don't like making 30 chapter stories, it'll be 15 max, maybe a little less.**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, she managed to get through the rest of the weekend without seeing Troy.

Admittedly, ignoring his calls was a bit childish. But he kissed her! Seeing him so soon afterwards would surely end in disaster!

"Ms. Montez?"

She looked up, snapping out of her daze. "Yes Justin?"

"We finished."

God damn it, he's affecting her at work, and he's not even here! "Right, uh…Good job."

Teaching high school kids is exactly how she thought it would be. But being able to influence them for the better and expand their minds is all worth it. The kids actually love her, she knows how to get through to them and make them understand, but somehow is able to make school and learning fun, just like it should be.

"And with that final report we are done with Shakespeare." There was a single cheer, making everyone laugh. "I'll give someone an extra point if they can tell me what year Shakespeare died." She was met with silence. "You would know if you did the extra reading."

"1616?"

Oh…Shit.

The entire class gasped.

Troy was standing at the door, a single rose in his hand.

"Holy fuck."

She couldn't even turn and scold the student for swearing. Her eyes were stuck on Troy. What the fuck is he doing here! He couldn't call?!

And why does he have a rose? That better not be for her!

"Is that Troy Bolton?" She faintly heard a girl say, obviously star struck.

He took a step forward, taking in her appearance. A white blouse and a long black pencil skirt. Her hair up in a messy bun, a few strands framing her face. She looked like the sexy school teacher from every boy's fantasy.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I couldn't wait for the class to end."

The students watched anxiously, dying from curiosity. Wondering how their teacher knows the most talked about athlete in the world right now, and why the tension in the room is so intense?

"What are you doing?" She breathed out, just loud enough for him and the kids in the front row to hear.

He held out the rose to her. "You wouldn't return my calls, so I thought I'd come by here, and surprise you."

She looked down at the rose for a moment, wondering how he knew her favorite flower.

"Oh my god!" A girl squealed, making Gabriella remember they had an audience.

She turned swiftly back to her class, stumbling on her words for a moment. "Class dismissed."

"But the bell didn't ring."

Really? The one time they don't want to leave early?

"Out!" She said lowly as they grumbled and put their books away.

Troy stood in front of the whiteboard, watching the students walk out. Smiling as the girls blushed. "Holy fuck." He chuckled as he heard a student say in astonishment.

She closed the door behind the last student. Turning back to him and walking over slowly. Not taking the rose would be rude…and it looked so pretty. "I don't like surprises."

Watching her smell the rose and try to hide a smile made him wish he had gotten her a bouquet. "So I've been told." What does that mean? "So do I get an extra point?"

He changed the subject rather quickly there. "I don't remember you being very good in school. In fact, I think it was Shakespeare that I was tutoring you on, for English."

"I looked it up the other day."

Seriously? "Why?"

He shrugged. "You said you taught English, and I remembered that you like Shakespeare, so I kind of boned up on him."

Boned?

"So you could show up to my class and surprise me?" She didn't let him answer though, wanting to ask a different question. "How do you even know where I work?"

He looked at her for a while, that damn smile still on his face. "Lucky guess."

Why does it sound like he's hiding something?

She walked over to her desk, putting the rose in her coffee cup. "Are you stalking me now Troy?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?" From the sound of his voice the smile was gone from his face.

Keep your back to him! Don't turn around!

"I've been busy."

She heard him step closer to her. "Too busy to answer your phone?"

Oh god, he's right behind her. "Yes."

"I need to talk to you." If she turned around his lips would be close enough to kiss.

No! No thinking about his lips! Or that kiss! "I think you did enough talking the other night."

How is it he can make her feel like she's in a dream? Or some chick-flick.

"I want to apologize for kissing you." Wait, what? "I realize it was too soon…I shouldn't have done it like that."

That's…not what she expected. "Well, I'm glad you realize that- "

"I should have taken you on a proper date first."

She spun around to face him, shocked. Did he just say what she thinks he said? "What?"

Her grinned down at her. "Would you like to have dinner tonight?"

"I…" Oh wow her heart is beating fast. "I don't…" This is happening. He's asking her out. "I-"

He cut in, already knowing her answer. "I found this wonderful little sushi place. I'll pick you up at seven in front of your apartment." How does he know she likes sushi?

They stared at each other for a moment before he moved to turn away. "Wait!" He can't just leave like that!

He smiled curiously at her. "Yes?"

But she didn't know what to say. When Gabriella woke up this morning she didn't expect any of this. "You can't just walk into my classroom and ask me on a date."

"I can't?" How can he still be so confident? "But I just did."

"You can't do this. You can't just come back into my life and demand a place in it!" So maybe that came out a little harsher than she wanted it to. "That is not how the world works."

He only smiled at her. "Why not?"

What the fuck kind of question is that! "Because people don't do that. They don't go on dates with people they _fucked _once in high school, five years later!"

"We're the first then." Was that a chuckle! Is he fucking chuckling!

Okay, obviously he's not going to take no for an answer. She turned away from him, letting out a breath. "Troy, I…"

"I promise you, you'll have fun." He said softly as he walked over to her desk, picked up the flower and held it out to her.

She looked at it for a moment, then up at those blue eyes that used to haunt her dreams. "You promise?"

He let out a breath of relief as a big smile spread across his face. "Yes."

"I guess we will be the first then."

.

Ryan came home a little later than usual, which is strange because you can usually set the clock by him. "I'm home."

It must have something to do with those shopping bags in his hand.

"What'd you get Uncle Ryan?" Eric asked enthusiastically as sat up on the couch.

"Shopping?" Gabriella asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ryan gave her a mocking smile before turning to Eric. "I've got a little present for you."

Eric bounced. "What is it?"

"Well, you wouldn't stop talking about it the other day when we past it. So when I saw it earlier I just had to get it." He took out a small box from his bag. "You've been a good boy, so here you go."

Eric practically ripped it open. Gasping when he saw what he got. "A Sherman armored car!" It was one of the special collectible kinds, like the old mini cars.

Ryan chuckled. "Go nuts."

Gabriella watched him run off with a smile. Her son loves army toys. Helicopters, tanks, little army men, guns. She can't wait until he's old enough to watch Band of Brothers. He's going to love it. She's often wondered what having a daughter would be like. Would she be very different from Eric?

"That was nice of you."

Ryan shrugged. "I'm not the best uncle for nothing." He picked up the other bags with a grin. "I also happen to be the best friend in the entire world."

She furrowed her brow. "That better not be for me."

"Of course it is. You need to look drop dead gorgeous for tonight."

Her face fell. Why would he say that?

"Excuse me?" She asked carefully, hoping her suspicions were wrong.

Ryan paused for a moment, realizing his slip-up. "Oh."

She stood up slowly, taking a controlled breath. "Why do I need to look good tonight, Ryan?"

"Okay. Don't hate me…but I might have done something that will make you mad." Oh my god! He betrayed her! "But in the long run you'll thank me."

"You told Troy where I worked?" Ryan shrunk back a bit. "I told you what happened. You knew that I didn't want to see him."

"Yes, but come on, Gabs, you have to understand why I did it."

No. She really couldn't. "What happened? Why did you tell him?"

Ryan relaxed a little. "He came to my rehearsal Saturday." The day after they kissed. "He was so nice, and he looked so desperate, I couldn't turn him away…He loves you, he really does."

"Don't remind me." She muttered, running a hand through her hair.

"I told him that you like sushi, and that it might be hard to get you to go out on a school night, but it wouldn't hurt to try."

Oh god, wait a minute. Eric! Please god, say he didn't mention Eric.

Her heart stopped for a moment. She suddenly felt scared.

"Ryan. You didn't…Please tell me you didn't…"

His small smile fell. He looked almost hurt. "Of course not."

She let out a breath, clutching her chest, a wave of relief washing over her. She realized how fast her heart had been beating as it started to slow down.

It was scary how much she reacted to the thought of Troy knowing about Eric. Her world had actually collapsed for a moment.

"Thank you."

Ryan bit his lip, looking down. "You think I would do that?"

She shook her head. "No, I know you wouldn't…I was just scared."

He stepped forward to give her a hug. "He's going to find out eventually Gabs."

"I know." She said with a little sniff.

"I just want you to be happy…You're my boo."

Gabriella was so happy to have a friend like Ryan. He stuck by her through thick and thin. How many young guys want to help raise a kid that's not theirs?

"I'm still not okay with you telling him where I work though. He came by class today and basically made my kids shit themselves."

Ryan stifled a laugh. "I know I probably should have told you first, but I thought you needed surprise."

A smile finally appeared on her face. "So what did you buy exactly?"

Ryan pulled back with a big smile. "Now I'm not saying I bought you a whole new wardrobe…But I kinda bought you a whole new wardrobe."

.

Oh god it's fucking cold outside.

Whichever one of them chose New York City is an idiot. They should have moved to Hawaii or something, where there's no winter, and no professional basketball team.

Ryan had put her in dark skinny jeans, black boots, a dark brown shirt, and a black sweater. He wouldn't let her wear a jacket, because apparently, she doesn't have any jackets that go with her outfit!

She crossed her arms, waiting in front of her building. She didn't want Troy going up to their apartment, not while Eric's there.

A car suddenly came to a stop in front of her.

A very, very…very nice car.

"Oh wow." She muttered.

He stepped out of the car, with a huge smile on his face. "Hi."

She suddenly felt like a teenager being picked up for her first date. "Hi."

"You ready?"

She nodded. "Let's go."

"I'm glad you didn't change your mind." He said as he opened the door for her.

Every word he says is making her heart flutter.

All she could do was make some kind of noise, indicating that she heard him. "Mm hmm."

He got in on the other side and drove off. "I know I promised this to be the best date ever, but I'm a little scared that I set the bar a bit high."

How is he _always_ so cute? "It's okay Troy, I don't expect you to take me to Paris or something…Besides, we haven't really seen each other in a long time, a nice quiet dinner sounds like the best thing right now."

He gave her a quick smile. "Really? Cause I've got the jet ready for take-off."

She couldn't help but lean over and give him a light shove. "Very funny."

He turned to look at her for a moment, and she tried her hardest not to look back. This feeling of…something, in the pit of her stomach, felt good. And she hated to admit that it was Troy that was making her feel this way.

Oh, this will be interesting.

Very interesting.

.

**I know it seems kind of short, but the next chapter is their date, and I wanted it to be its own chapter.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ryan said you like sushi, so I found the best sushi place in the city."

It wasn't very fancy, which is great because she hates fancy restaurants.

In fact, it was more of a whole in the ground. Very hidden, only a few people where there.

"I love sushi." She said as they sat down. "Who doesn't?"

Troy chuckled lightly. "I've actually never had it."

Wait, what? "Seriously?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I just never had the opportunity I guess."

Is it weird that that's cute?

"Well, I like my sushi very plain, but I know other people like it more…decorative."

It was strange having such a regular conversation with him.

The waiter came over with a little smile. "Hello. What can I get you this evening?"

Gabriella put her menu down, already knowing what it is she wanted. "A salmon maki roll please. No wasabi."

He finally turned to Troy, his eyes widening. "Oh shit. Troy Bolton."

Troy gave him a little smile. "I'll have the California roll."

The waiter stumbled over his words. "Uh, c-can I interest you in any…any um…s-sake this evening?"

She shook her head. "Just a Heineken please."

Troy cleared his throat. "Make that two."

The waiter nodded quickly, in big shock from seeing the biggest superstar in basketball right now.

"I took you for more of a corona guy." She said softly, pouring some soy sauce.

He turned back to her. "That's funny. I took you for more of a whiskey girl."

She chuckled lightly. "It's a school night. What kind of teacher would I be if I came to class with a hangover?"

"I'm gonna be honest, I never saw you as a teacher. Even when you tutored me I couldn't see it. You were always too chill to be a teacher."

Is that a compliment or an insult?

"Well, I guess teacher was the fallback option." When she found out she was having Eric she decided that becoming a teacher would be the best thing. She has the same hours as him, weekends off, and the whole summer. He's the most important thing in her life.

He tilted his head in thought for a moment. "What was the original option? Doctor? Lawyer?"

She looked away, blushing a bit. "You're gonna think it's stupid."

"No I won't." Troy said with a little chuckle.

"Yes you will, you'll laugh and call me a nerd." She said teasingly.

He reached over and placed his hand over hers on the table. "I promise I won't." Their eyes connected for a moment. There was something strange in his eyes, like a deeper promise.

"I…wanted to write video games."

A smile slowly appeared on his face. That son of a bitch was trying not to laugh. "Video games?"

She took her hand out from under his. "Forget it."

"No, please. I'm sorry, I just…I wasn't expecting that." He said apologetically, still stifling his laughter. "Tell me."

She looked at him for a moment. He looked genuinely curious. She couldn't understand why. "Well, I love playing video games, and I always wanted to make them. You know? I want to write the story and the dialog, like Dragon Age, or Bioshock Infinite."

"That sounds awesome." Troy said with a big smile, loving the passion in her voice. "Why didn't you do that? I remember you being an amazing writer."

How's she supposed to explain that? _I got pregnant and had to face reality?_

"It was just a childhood dream…Besides, I like being a teacher. I feel like I'm making a difference." She paused for a moment. "I'm teaching kids things that they should know…things that will stay with them forever."

Troy looked at her for a moment. "People aren't like that anymore…No one wants to be a teacher because there's no money in it."

She furrowed her brow at his words. What was he trying to say? "If people only did things for money, this world would kinda suck, wouldn't it?"

He let out a chuckle. "I guess you're right. I've just never known anyone like you."

"One salmon roll and one California roll." Their waiter said as he placed their dinner down, then their drinks. "Is there anything else I can get you guys?"

Troy gave him a smile. "That's all, thanks."

She looked at him expectantly as their waiter left. "Go on. Try it." He picked up his chopsticks, earning him a little giggle as he tried to use it. "Here, like this." She reached over, moving his fingers in place, and ignoring the tingle that ran through her as her skin touched his.

He let out a little laugh. "Thanks." After a few attempts he was finally able to bring a roll up to his mouth. He chewed it for a moment before his eyes widened. "Holy shit." She giggled again. "Sushi is fuckin awesome."

"I know. That's why I love it." He's being so cute, it's killing her!

"If I knew it was this good I would have tried it years ago." He said enthusiastically, pouring some soy sauce in the little bowl.

They ate for a few moments in a comfortable silence.

"So, would you still play basketball if you didn't get paid for it?" Gabriella asked, already knowing his answer.

"Only as a hobby, I'd still need a job to survive."

She ate one of her rolls, savoring the taste. "What kind of job? What would you do?"

He simply shrugged. "Well, I have a degree in business; I could probably just get a job on Wall Street."

She made a small face that made him smile. "Really?"

"I always needed something to fall back on, in case I got injured or something."

This is good. Talking about him means they're not talking about her. "Was it always basketball though? Did you ever dream of being something else?"

He was silent for a moment, and she almost thought she hit a nerve. "I wanted to be in the marines."

Oh…well I guess that explains Eric's love for military toys.

"Why the marines?"

"My grandfather was a marine. I always wanted to be one too…Just like him." He finished with a little chuckle.

Gabriella took a long sip of her beer. A small part of her felt really bad for keeping Eric from him. But an even bigger part of her was too scared to tell him.

They finished their sushi and went over to the counter to pay. "Did you enjoy your meal?" Their waiter asked, almost nervously.

It was a young guy, probably just started college.

Gabriella took out her wallet. "Very much, thank-"

"What are you doing?" Troy asked, cutting her off.

She blinked a few times. "Well, when you go out to eat, you have to pay for it. Or else they arrest you."

He simply smiled. "I mean, put your wallet away. I'm paying."

"That's not necessary, I can-"

He cut her off again. "I asked you on this date, that means I'm gonna pay for it."

Gabriella blushed at him referring to this as a date. It was strangely sweet that he wouldn't let her pay. "Okay."

She went to the door as Troy paid, giving their waiter an extra tip. "Never make the girl pay."

The guy smiled. "Yes sir."

Troy walked out to see Gabriella leaning with her back against the car, waiting for him. "When was the last time you went on a date?"

She looked up, crossing her arms. "Why?"

"Because it feels like you haven't been on one in a while."

How does he know that? Is this because she wanted to pay? Is it so strange for a girl to pay on a date these days?

"It's been about a year." Dates haven't been her number one priority lately.

He took a quick look around, seeing the sidewalk virtually empty. He took a step closer to her, trapping her against the car. "When was the last time you had sex?"

What! That's kind personal, isn't it?

But there was something in his voice; it was so sexy it shot right through her, hitting her core. "About a year ago."

He was so close now, if he leaned down just a little his lips could be on hers. "I've been dreaming of making love to you for so long now. Slowly, gently…roughly." She kept in a whimper as he practically growled out the last one. "But I don't want to do anything you're not ready for…I feel like this is my only chance, and I don't wanna ruin it."

"Then kiss me." She whispered, unable to take it anymore.

He moved a stray hair behind her ear. His touch so gentle it almost made her shiver. After what seemed like forever, he finally leaned down to kiss her, softly.

It felt like a firework went off in her mouth.

But it ended almost immediately as it started.

He pulled back with shaky breath. "I'm sorry I didn't do it like that the first time."

Her eyes fluttered open as she tried not to stumble over her words. "No it's…it's fine. The way you did it was…just fine."

Oh wow that was amazing. And so chaste.

"Do you want to go home now?"

No.

"Well, it's getting late, and it is a school night. I really should…"

But he wasn't disappointed. In fact, he smiled. "I understand." That's strangely mature of him. "Let me take you home."

He moved to go around the other side, but she stopped him. "Wait."

She brought her hands up to cup his face, bringing him down as she stood up on her tiptoes. She crashed his lips against hers with tiny moan.

His arms immediately wrapped around her, pulling her even closer. She could feel his hard member pressing up against her, and oh WOW, she forgot how perfect he is.

And oh shit! This is really bad

His hand came up to tangle in her hair as she pulled back with a soft moan, reality hitting her hard as she opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

His smile faltered for a split second. "Don't apologize, that was…amazing."

Why does he have to use that word?

"I shouldn't have done that." She said out loud before realizing it.

"I'm glad that you did." He leaned down to give her a soft peck.

She turned away, her eyes closed tight. "I should be getting back now."

Troy watched her for a moment before kissing her cheek. "Of course."

She waited until he went over to his side before letting out the breath she had been holding in, one of the worst feelings coming over her. She felt guilty, and horrible.

Why does this have to be happening?

.

The rode back in silence. But a strangely comfortable silence.

Troy could sense that she didn't want to talk, and decided not to push it.

When they stopped in front of her building, he turned off the car.

They sat there for a few moments before Gabriella suddenly opened the door. "Thank you for dinner."

"Wait!"

She paused, slowly turning back to him. "Yes?"

He let out a silent chuckle, making her want to slap him. "I want to see you again."

It was foolish of her to think this could be a onetime thing. "I can't."

His brow furrowed in confusion. Why does she keep saying that? "Why not?"

"Why do you keep asking? Why are you doing this?" She needed to direct the questions back at him.

"I told you, I love you." He answered so sincerely it almost made her want to cry out.

"So what does that mean? You want date me? Troy, I haven't been in a relationship in over a year."

"I've never felt this way about anyone, and I'm not gonna give up. I want to be with you. I want to wake up with you, watch movies and TV with you, make you breakfast…everything."

Would he still feel the same if he knew about Eric?

But there was a small part of her that wanted to be selfish for a moment. To be loved by Troy. She wanted to say yes to him so badly.

But it's not that simple.

"I…I-"

He cut her off, already knowing what she'd say. "Don't say no. I know you want this just as much as I do."

He's right. It took her five years to get him out of her system, even with Eric being a constant reminder. But after that reunion all her efforts seemed pointless. There's something about Troy that's different. Other men don't make her feel this way. Maybe it's because they have a past, or because she bore his child, but there's something between them that's indescribable.

She let out a breath. "Okay."

He blinked a few times, not sure if he heard her right. "Okay?"

"I can't really go out late on school nights though." Her voice was so soft he barely heard her.

"That's fine. Weekends are great."

Gabriella looked down for a moment. "I'm free this Friday."

He took her hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss the back. "I'll also try my hardest to make you smile." Almost immediately, she let out a little giggle and blushed. "See."

She looked at him for a moment, before leaning over and giving him a quick kiss.

But he brought his hand up to tangle in her hair, keeping her there for a few extra kisses.

She finally pulled back, slowly, opening her eyes and staring into his deep blue ones. "Goodnight Troy."

He watched her get out and waited a moment before getting out too, looking at her over the car. "I'll call you. Or text you."

She turned around at her door, giving him a nod. "Goodnight."

.

"Tell me everything!"

Ryan cornered her as soon as she closed the door.

"Hello to you too Ryan." She said sarcastically as she took off her jacket. "Is Eric in bed?"

He waved her off. "Of course he is. Now tell me!"

She went to grab a beer. "It was…okay."

"Okay?" He asked slowly, almost thinking he didn't hear her right. "What does that mean?"

"It means…that…" She let out a frustrated sigh, unable to lie anymore. "It was amazing, we talked, and then he kissed me, and then he told me how much he loves me, and…I'm screwed."

Ryan could see her frustration and stepped forward give her a hug. "No, honey, don't say that."

"What am I gonna do?"

Eric is the most important thing in her life, and he come first.

"Maybe Troy won't get mad like you think he will. If he really loves you, maybe he'll be happy." It was a shot in the dark, but it's always a possibility.

Gabriella looked down, not wanting to hope too much. "I don't know." She let out a sigh. "Do you remember Derek?"

Ryan scoffed. "How could I forget him? He was around for a while. Mr. Hottie Wall Street."

"…Right." Wow Ryan. "I liked him, I mean he was great. Smart, handsome, settled into life, mature…But I couldn't stay with him. I never felt that spark."

"But you feel that spark with Troy." He already knew that, it's so obvious. With Troy too. When he came to him there was a sort of desperation in his eyes that made it hard to turn him away.

Derek was certainly an amazing guy. Gabriella met him at a charity event to raise funds for schools. He asked her out, and she was a little reluctant at first. Eric was four years old, and she hadn't been on any dates since his birth. But Derek was different from the guys who regularly hit on her, and Troy had been the last man to touch her and he left her with an intense burning of desire. So she said yes, and they started dating. But after six months Gabriella broke up with him. The sex was pretty great, they had some good times, and he was with fine with Eric. But she couldn't fall in love with him, no matter how hard she tried. It just wouldn't work. And staying with him would have been cruel. He deserved a girl that can give him her heart.

"Why couldn't I feel it with Derek?" She really wanted to feel it with him.

Ryan rubbed her shoulder with a sigh. "Because you have feelings for Troy."

Well, she obviously has a physical connection with Troy. When they're together it's like magic. But could she have real, _serious_, feelings for him? He kind of bullied her in high school, doesn't that mean she shouldn't have feelings for him? But maybe it's because he took her virginity, and then gave her the most precious thing in her life.

"I barely know him." She argued, not wanting to accept any possible feelings.

He gave her a pat. "The heart wants what the heart wants."

Forget it; this is too much for a school night.

"I'm going to bed. I'm tired, and I know tomorrow is going to be rough."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Why? You're not seeing him tomorrow are you?"

She let out a sigh. "No, but I'm going to have a long talk with Eric."

.

**Here's chapter seven. I hope you enjoyed it, please review.**


End file.
